<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 7 by CuteCabaret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889001">WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret'>CuteCabaret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Spanking, Squirting, Whumptober 2020, femmeslash, noncon, unsafe kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy's ongoing plan to win her captors' affection is not going so well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for today: “I’ve Got You: Enemy to Caretaker” to Humiliation/Spanking</p>
<p>A very very loose definition of caretaker. This one was really hard to write and keep focused on JUST the kink in the prompt, but I tried my best?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had expected to see that woman – who still never shared her name! - more than once, and it kind of worked? At least, Poppy was trying to activate plan: Make Scientist Love Me, but it wasn’t really leading to escape as much as she thought it would. Instead, it led to being smothered, figuratively for now, with constant visits that Poppy was certain was not scientific in nature. But it was hard to complain, when she was getting her thighs squeezed in delightful ways – “Ow, fuck!” She flinched and tried to roll away but the restraints keeping her in place on the exam table only allowed her to squirm.</p>
<p>The woman in scrubs tutted. “You’re such a little baby – all that healing power and you’re gonna let a little spanking make you cry?” She sneered, reeling her hand back and smacking Poppy again, and Poppy supposed that maybe, in a roundabout way, this was science, if this bitch was doing things like taking mental notes on how much force it took to make Poppy’s asscheeks red and how long it took for the color to fade – she flinched again. Her hands balled into fists – her theorized tactic of detaching her own hands to escape couldn’t be attempted with cameras. Cameras that she was sure were pointed at her right now, but she had no idea if anybody other than this woman would go back and watch the footage.</p>
<p>“Oh, you secretly like it, you slut.” An unlubed finger forced its way into her vagina and she wriggled, earning a harder smack that didn’t feel like a hand anymore. She couldn’t turn around to see what the new tool was, though it didn’t feel like anything you’d find in a research hospital. Trust this woman to bring her own paddle or something from home. “You want it harder, don’t you?” She didn’t wait for Poppy’s answer, not that Poppy wouldn’t lie to death and beg for it, and that finger left her for a second. Her gut clenched and she started to sweat when seconds turned into minutes and she didn’t hear the door open. Not being able to make eye contact with anything but the exam table and the row of jars holding cotton swabs and bandages on the cabinets across from her was really making this whole form a connection plan really difficult and she really should abandon it -</p>
<p>“Your ass isn’t even that satisfying to smack.” Oh, so they were doing something different now? She felt her cheeks being spread – and then left alone. Her body bubbled with relief -</p>
<p>“Can we do something fun? I AM a slut, but even I have preferences.” She tried to beg and be as small as possible, but all that earned was the hardest smack yet – at least it was a hand this time.</p>
<p>“I am having fun.” The woman barked. “It’s not my fault you’re too much of a stupid whore to understand the joys of getting spanked. I think I’m just gonna have to train you.” Hadn’t she been being trained this whole ti – oh, god, there wasn’t even any pleasure at all with that last slap. She tried to make and keep herself wet by imagine the river that must be gushing from the woman’s folds, but every fantasy she tried to conjure kept getting derailed by progressively harder and harder smacks. At one point, she could feel the implement switch back to the paddle again. “Ugh, your ass doesn’t stay red long enough, you fucking freak!” This time it was a hand because she felt the woman’s latex covered nails trying to dig into her flesh. She kept silent because the last thing she really wanted was this woman’s bare hands actually making scratches – although she wouldn’t put it past them to deliberately infect her with something just to watch her fight it off.</p>
<p>“There now -” The woman grunted between each swipe, gloved hands coming back bloody. Even though the pain kept shooting up Poppy’s spine, she gave the woman credit for at least keeping her hands on the cheeks only and not moving towards bone. “Now your freak ass looks so pretty! I should take a picture and show you...right?” Poppy made no answer, although she wiggled a little, trying to get the pain to fade. Then, she heard a rustling and snapshot noise and a few seconds later, a screen was being shoved in her face and she saw her ass in latest phone camera quality glory. Well, she had to squint to actually see the curvature of it, there was a lot of redness and a few thin lines that were already starting to fade. Only now, seeing the evidence in front of her, did the full brunt of the pain kick in, but it died down to a dull twinge when she twitched soon enough.</p>
<p>“Did you have your fun?” Poppy pleaded, abandoning all hope of getting anything for herself out of this session. “Can I go now?” Even if it was back to her own locked room, stuck in a bed with an iv in her arm, and the air vents releasing suspicious scented vapor as they continued to scramble to find the ideal drug combo for her, it was at least...well, it was arguably more fun than being here right now. Alas that was not to be, as the woman pulled the phone away and dropped her pants – Poppy got excited for a brief moment, then saw the giant fake phallus attached to the harness. Still, she held out hope, until she was slapped in the face with it and it was shoved in her mouth.</p>
<p>“I didn’t actually finish yet.” The woman complained. “You’re so bad at this, for someone who’s such a filthy whore.” She stuck her hand in her bra and started playing with her nipples, thrusting into Poppy’s mouth so hard, she gagged. Every so often, the dildo left her mouth only to get slapped across her face – guess this asshole wanted those cheeks to sting too. She closed her mouth once and the woman cock slapped her until there was an opening, when she was distracted by trying to blink away tears. She couldn’t even bite it in revenge, since it wasn’t real. “I learned a trick for you, whore.” The woman gasped, giving up on her breasts and moving her fingers in rapid, hard circles around her clit. Poppy kept gagging and sputtering, not even getting a chance to actually form a technique to suck this fake cock, she was getting facefucked so hard. Finally, the strap on was tossed aside and the woman shoved her hairy pussy all into Poppy’s face and squirted. It went in her nose, even, and instead of being able to enjoy the taste like she normally would, she had to fight just to figure out where she could slip her tongue. Turns out the answer was nowhere, because just as quickly as she was drenched in female ejaculate, the vulva was gone from her face and the room went dark. She was unstrapped but didn’t get a chance to use that freedom, because hands were on her in an instant and she was shoved into a wheelchair, and then strapped in there, too. These doctors, nurses, whatever, were so quick with this, it was eerie.</p>
<p>She was rolled in directions that were not familiar before being left in a room who’s dimensions she only knew because an extremely high definition monitor gave her enough light to see the shoebox’s corners. There, in wonderful four-k resolution, she saw herself from the camera angle, getting spanked. It wasn’t edited or anything, so there weren’t any fanciful closeups, but even from this distance she could see how red her skin got – even her face. Huh, she hadn’t noticed during the act that her eyes were tearing up that badly, and she felt a pit grow in her stomach, larger as the tape continued to play, that she didn’t at least TRY not to react. Her attempts at trying to enjoy it looked pitifully fake, and she wondered now if that was part of what was egging on all these sickening thwaps. She was right about the paddle, though, and not right about the woman practicing SAFE impact play, and suddenly some of those sharper pains made sense. She heard herself make grunts and sounds that she could have sworn did not happen during the deed itself – or was she whimpering now? It sounded a lot closer, and the footage was cobbled together way too soon for audio to have been changed.</p>
<p>She winced when she got squirted on, after trying not to throw up in her mouth at the idea of the fake dick in her mouth. She looked up, trying to see if there were cameras filming this, but couldn’t make anything out. She steeled herself and waited for the screen to go black, but to her horror, it just looped back to the beginning again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This feels like my weakest one yet, oops.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>